parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 2
but not everyone is happy Mufasas jealous brother Scar who is toying with a mouse wishes to be king himself Scar lifes not fair is it you see well i shall never be king and you shall never the light of another day and you as he is about to eat the mouse but Zazu interupts him Zazu didint your mother ever tell you not to play with your food Scar what do you want Zazu im here to annouce that king Mufasas on his way so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning but the mouse escapes Scar now look Zazu you made me lose my lunch Zazu ha youll lose more than that when the king gets through with you hes as mad a hippo on a Scar oh i quiver with fear and Scar gets hungry ready to attack Zazu Zazu now Scar dont look at me that way Zazu tries to flee but Scar catches him in his jaws Mufasa Scar drop him and Zazu pops out of his mouth Zazu impecibal timing your majiesty and Scar spits him out Scar why if it isnt my big brother Mufasa Mufasa Sarabi and i didnt see you at the presenation of Simba Scar that was today oh dear he sharpens his claws on the wall must have slipped my mind Zazu yes slippery mind indeed as the kings brother you should have been first in line and Scar snaps his jaws at Zazu causing hom to retreat and take cover behind Mufasa Scar well i was first in line untill the little hairball was born Mufasa that hairball is my son and your future king Scar oh i should pratice my curtsy Mufasa dont turn your back on me Scar Scar oh no Mufasa perhaps you shouldnt turn your back on me Mufasa roars is that a challenge Scar temper temper i wouldnt dream of challenging you Zazu pity why not Scar well as far as brains go i cannot compete with brutal strength im afraid ive reached the shallow end of the gene pool and he leaves Mufasa huh Zazu theres one in every family sire Mufasa what am i going to do with him Zazu he ll make a nice thrown rug Mufasa Zazu Zazu and just think the moment he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him and they leave but Fat Cat with his henchmen Wart the Lizard Mole Mepps the alley cat and Snout the rat also arrive in afrcia Mepps boss why are we here Fat Cat simple gang we came here to kill the rescue rangers and i hear that Scar wants to rule priderock well lets arrange that for him shall we Mole i dont know boss it seems very risky i mean lions eat moles Fat Cat quit being a coward and stick to the scheme understand Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs